


Goodbye

by ASLShanks



Series: Goodbye [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dancing, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLShanks/pseuds/ASLShanks
Summary: Harry and Draco meet on the dance floor one last time before going their separate ways.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be a general one shot. A short story about two people that could have been anyone. Until Harry and Draco hijacked it and tadaa Drarry! This is my first Drarry fic so please be kind! Any and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy! :)

"May I have this dance?" A voice says quietly. Hesitantly. A bit nervously. 

A person turns around. Eyes widen. In recognition. In shock. A small nod at first. Then another one more firm. Acceptance. 

They clasp hands and walk to the dance floor. Harry's thoughts are racing in his head and he can't keep up with them. _Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in France? Aren't you getting married? Are you still getting married? When is the wedding? I though it was going to be soon... Was it called of? Why? Why are you here? Just. Why?_ He wants to voice all these questions but he can't. They're all caught in his throat. Instead what comes out of his mouth is "How are you?" And Harry nearly smacks himself. Such a simple question. Such a loaded question. He doesn't want to know. 

Draco takes a while to reply. His face runs through a multitude of emotions. But he settles on a neutral expression.

He finally replies "Good." It's too simple. It's a lie. But Harry doesn't call him out on it. He can't anymore. He's not allowed. It's not for him to say. Not now that they're broken up. 

"Good" He repeats. The only thing he can say. The conversation is awkward. Stilted. Like it never used to be. It's like they don't even know how to speak to each other anymore. And it's true. They don't. They've lost it. Their teasing. Their joking. Their laughter. Their time together. Gone. Like their relationship. 

They're on the dance floor now. Hands on each other's bodies. They feel awkward now. Unlike before. Before, when it was so simple. So natural. 

They're dancing now. They're staring at each other and Harry takes a moment to study Draco's face. He's sure Draco is doing the same with him. He bets he looks terrible. But Draco is not looking much better. He looks tired. He has bags under his eyes. Like he hasn't slept well. And considering, he probably hasn't. And even though he's trying not to show it, his eyes look sad. 

And it slams into Harry. Suddenly he knows. He knows all the answers to those questions. Yes, he is still getting married. No, it's not been called off. He doesn't know when but it's still going to happen. Soon. Soon he is going to go to France and marry Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. The woman who will have Draco's heart when it should have belonged to Harry. As for why he's here? This is goodbye. Draco is saying goodbye to Harry the only way he knows how. The only way his parents, his father, can't disapprove. 

But it's Harry's own fault. He got attached. And so did Draco. When they both knew this was going to happen. That they were going to break up eventually. That Draco would follow his father's orders and get engaged to a nice _woman_ from a good, wealthy family.

They were never meant to last. 

And sure Draco is stupidly attractive. But that's not the reason Harry came to love him so much. It's that he's intelligent. Witty. Sarcastic. And sometimes outright rude (but that just hows that he's not holding back. He's just being himself). And when they're not in public or when Draco thinks no one is paying attention, he's generous. Kind. Caring. And has a huge fucking heart. 

He had had hope. At the beginning. Hope that Draco's father would change his mind. That he would see how happy Draco was with Harry, see all the love they shared, and call off Draco's engagement. 

Draco opens and closes his mouth a few times as if to say something but no words come out. There's nothing he _can_ say. He looks absolutely lost. 

Harry nods. Acceptance. He knows what Draco wanted to say. He wants to say it too. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the engagement. I'm sorry I have to leave you. Have to leave you behind. I'm sorry because I don't want to. I'm sorry we won't live the rest of our lives together. I'm sorry we wont grow old together. I'm sorry because I know how you feel. I'm sorry because I feel the same. I'm sorry because I love you. I love you._

I. Love. You.

Harry just looks straight at Draco and nods because he gets it. There are no words. Nothing Draco says will change anything. So he just nods. And Draco nods back. Understanding. 

The song is coming to an end. Harry wishes it wouldn't. Wishes it would go on forever. But that's impossible. Instead they dance the last few notes and enjoy the last few moments of happiness they have together. This happiness, that for them, was never meant to be. 

It's the last note. They start to break apart. _This is it_ Harry thinks. The end. He's not ready. He's not ready for the moment when Draco leaves and they never see each other again. Never laugh together. Never kiss again. And yes, even never fight again. Because fighting means they're still in it. Together. 

Before they break apart though, Draco gets a determined look in his eyes. Draco's eyes dart to Harry's lips. But he couldn't. It's not possible. It's- 

The kiss lands on his cheek. Near the edge of his lips. Goodbye. I love you. I can't speak it but I love you. Their hands break apart. And Harry wishes for just one moment more. One moment more with Draco. But Draco turns his back to Harry and he's walking away. He's not looking back. 

Goodbye 

Please look back. 

Goodbye. 

Please. Please, just one more time. Please look back. 

Goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comments (if you want :P) to show you liked and to let me know what you thought of it! :)


End file.
